The Broken Promise
by Radwoman
Summary: Takes place before TLH:Just a story on Percy's disappearance,the night before and the day after,in Annabeth's point of view. I wrote 2 versions of this,the second was a request from a friend.Beginning sucks but it gets better in the middle and end. Rated T for the first,M for the second.
1. Verison 1 Rated T

Annabeth's P.O.V.:  
In the words of my boyfriend,Percy Jackson, demigod dreams suck.  
I had been going over blueprints for the rebuilding of Olympus,but I must have drifted of,because the next thing I knew,I was dreaming about Percy. He and I were sitting together,laughing,having a great time,when suddenly,a woman cloaked in goat skin came and took him away,saying  
"I'm afraid I'll have borrow him for a while."  
I tried to fight back,but she disappeared,and was replaced by a giant,with blue skin and reptilian legs.  
"So,you think you can stop us and rescue him? Let's see what you're future holds." he said,and waved a hand in front of my eyes. When he removed it,I saw a hideous scene. Camp Half-Blood was destroyed,burning,and blood was everywhere,the red of demigods mixing with the golden Ichor of the gods. The campers were dying,or dead. As I walked on,I came across Chiron,the Hunters of Artemis,and Artemis herself. They were all bruised,bloody and beaten,and were forced to do slave labour. Continuing through the camp I saw all the other gods in similar situations,but trapped in different ways. Yet there was no sign of Percy.  
I continued searching,praying for any sign of him. Suddenly,I found myself on the top point of Mount Olympus. Not the one n New York,but the actual mountain. And there,wrapped in gold chains,was Percy. He was being tortured,being cut into bits,piece by piece. He screamed in agony,and I tried to help him,but I passed right through. His blood spilled down the mountain,and his strangled cries echoed through the air. I wanted to do something,anything,but it was no use. And then,Percy's screams stopped,an he fell to the ground,bruised,mattered,bloody with pieces missing,and he moved no more.  
"This shall be the future if you cannot find him," the female voice came back "If you cannot cooperate,you are doomed."  
I woke up sweating. I sat up in my bed,my sheets a tangled mess around me. The dream had seemed so real. I quickly jumped out of bed and raced out of the Athena cabin,not even caring that I was still in my nightgown. I ran as fast as I could to cabin 3,Poseidon's cabin,and pounded on the door frantically. Eventually it was answered by a very tired looking Percy,whom I assumed I had just woken up.  
"Annabeth?" he asked,confused, "What are you-?" he cut off suddenly and changed questions, "Why are you crying? What happened?"  
I brought a hand up to my cheek,surprised to find wetness there. I hadn't even realized I was crying.I couldn't speak,so he wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest,one arm wrapped around my waist protectively and his hand rubbing my back.  
"Shh,it's ok, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong,and I'll make it all better,I promise." he whispered i my ear.  
"I-I had a-a nightmare." I stammered, "There was blood and fie and you were d-d-dead-" I choked out.  
"Annabeth,Annabeth it's ok,you're safe now," he said,leading me inside.  
He walked me over to his bed,sat down,and pulled me into his lap. As I snuggled against his chest I finally realized he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of began to rock me back and forth,whispering words of comfort while I sobbed into the crook of is neck.  
"I'm here,I'm fine,and nothing is going to happen." he said.  
"But Percy,she took you away from me. She took you away,and I couldn't do anything to get you back."  
"Who was she?" he asked.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
"Well whoever she was, she's not going to hurt you."  
"But it's not me she took,its you."  
"Annabeth," he said,putting his hand under my chin and tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes. "I am never going to leave you. Nothing and no one could ever take me from you. Ever."  
"You mean it?" I asked,skeptical.  
"Of course," he replied, "You're stuck with me forever, Wise Girl."  
"But what if-" he put a finger to my lips,cutting me off.  
"Annabeth,I promise I will never,ever leave you. And have I ever broken a promise before?"  
I shook my head as he still had his finger on my lips.  
"Then you can trust me,right?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Good." he said as he removed his finger from my lips. He kissed my forehead,and I laid my head against his exposed chest.  
As he rocked me back and forth,I found myself still unable to calm down all the way. I didn't want to go back to the Athena cabin and sleep alone. So I mustered up what little courage i had left and asked, "Percy? Can I...can I sleep with you tonight?"  
Percy stared at me,and I thought he was going to say no.I looked down,embarrassed. I climbed out of his arms and headed for the door,fresher tears streaming down my face. I stopped when a hand grabbed mine. I turned around to Percy,and saw him smiling at me.  
"Of course you can," he replied, "you're question just caught me by surprise is all."  
I smiled at him,and ran into his arms. He pulled me onto the bed,covering me with the blanket as he lay down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest,both of us laying on our sides. I was just about to fall asleep when Percy whispered, "Annabeth?"  
"Hm?" I answered,to tired to speak.  
"I- I love you." he said.  
I froze and my breath caught. I looked up at Percy who was looking away with sadness in his eyes. He must have mistaken my surprise for uncertainty,like I had done just a few minutes before.  
"I love you too." I said.  
He looked down at me,a shy small slowly creeping on his face.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Of course Seaweed Brain,what's not to love?" I asked,teasing him.  
He chuckled,then kissed me softly. I melted against him, hands in his hair,and deepened the kiss,begging for more. After a few more minutes,he pulled away,still chuckling.  
"Someone's in a fun mood tonight," he teased.  
"Oh shut up. I can't help it when we're like this." I said.  
He kissed my temple and said, "It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep if you want to have enough energy to think of a good excuse of why you were with me instead of in your own bed when Malcolm wakes up."  
"I suppose you're right." I yawned.  
"You're agreeing with me? You must be tired"he joked.  
I lightly smacked his arm, "Very funny,now lets go to sleep before you ruin the moment with more of your intelligent sayings."  
"Your wish is my command my love." he said.  
Something about the way he said it made shivers run up my spine and I snuggled even closer,if that were possible.  
"Don't a get a good-night kiss first?" I asked innocently,looking up at him.  
"Alright,but only because I love you." he replied,and kissed me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck,and he moved his down to my rolled us over so I was on top of him,and I felt safe and warm. We carried on like this for a few minutes,until we finally had to break apart for air. I looked down at his face,panting slightly as he brushed my hair back behind my ears. The goofy grin and the love-filled eyes made me blush,and I hoped it was to dark for him to notice. I laid down on top of him,laying my my head on his hands moved up and down my back,and I found myself drifting. Before I feel asleep,I had to know one thing.  
"Will you be there when I wake up?" I asked.  
"Of course," he said,kissing me for the last time that night, "I promise."  
I smiled in content and fell asleep.

…...

I awoke the next morning to the smell of the sea. That made me confused,since when does the Athena cabin smell like the ocean? I blinked and sat up,observing my surroundings. I jolted a little when I realized where I was,but relaxed as the events of last night came rushing back to me. Still smiling,I looked back down at the bed expecting to see a sleeping Percy. But he wasn't there. I glanced all around the cabin,but there was no sign of him. I climbed out of bed,panic rising in my chest.

'It's ok Annabeth,' I told myself, 'he promised he'd be here. He probably got hungry and didn't want to wake you. Yeah,he'll be back in no time.'

So I sat down and I waited. But he still didn't come. By this time the entire camp was awake,and I was in trouble. There was no WAY I could be seen coming out of Percy's cabin in my nightgown. I really wished I had changed clothes last night before coming. I went to Percy's dresser and pulled out a pain of jeans, adjusting the waist straps so they would fit. After a few more minutes of hunting a managed to find an old shirt that didn't fit him anymore,but was too lazy to get rid of. This may be one of the only times I thank the gods for his laziness.I pulled on the shirt and found it fit almost perfectly. Huh. Go figure. I took my nightgown and hid it under his mattress,I'd come for it later that night. I ran my fingers through my hair,attempting to make it look like I hadn't just come out of bed. With a quick glance at the mirror on the wall, I walked out the door,trying to look natural as I walked towards the Athena cabin,and promising to kill Percy for this later.

I entered the cabin and thanked my mother it was empty. I quickly changed out of Percy's clothes and into my own,then went out to find the Seaweed Brain,so I could kill- I mean talk to,him.  
I ran to the pavilion where I met Tyson,but he told Percy hadn't been there all I ran into the woods,hoping to see him battling some monsters,but all I found was Grover and Juniper,who were a little busy,so I decided not to interrupt them. Then I ran up to Rachel's cave,but as she wasn't coming for a few more days, the place was empty of life. Next I went to the Big House where I,quite literally, ran into Chiron.  
"Annabeth? Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Chiron.  
"Sorry Chiron,I was just looking for Percy. I can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"  
"No,I'm afraid I haven't," said Chiron, "Have you tried looking in the pavilion?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"There forest?"  
"Yes."  
"His cabin?"  
"Yes"  
"Rachel's cave?"  
"Yes."  
"The beach?"  
I slapped a hand to my forehead, "No,how could I forget! Thanks Chiron,and if you see him,let him know I'd like a word."  
"I'll do just that." he said smiling knowingly.  
I waved to Chiron,then turned towards the beach. I ran as fast as I could,thinking of the ways I could hurt him without hurting myself or killing him due to his Achilles Curse. I reached the beach,and stopped in my tracks.

Percy wasn't there.

I ran up and down the beach twice,and even jumped into the ocean,swimming around as long as I could. But he wasn't anywhere. Panicking now,I raced back to my cabin and pulled a gold drachma out of my purse. Going into the bathroom,I created mist with the water to create a rainbow, then said, "Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow,accept this offering. Percy Jackson,wherever he is."  
"We're sorry,but it seems you're call cannot be completed. The source you are trying to reach is either unavailable,enchanted,or dead. If you have any questions, please contact you."  
I was frozen for a moment,and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could,straight towards his inside,I collapsed on the bed,and sobbed my eyes out. I had no idea how long I cried. I just knew that my world was crashing down around me. Percy wasn't there. Percy wasn't there to wipe my tears this time. Wasn't there to hold me,to comfort me,whisper encouraging things in my ear. To tell me he loves me. He was gone,and I had no idea where he was,or when he was coming back.  
Malcolm found me eventually,after dark,still sobbing. He asked me what was wrong,but all I could say was "He's gone,he's gone". He tried to take me to the Big House,but I refused to move. Finally he left and came back with Chiron.  
"Annabeth what's wrong?" he asked.  
"He-he-he-he's g-g-gone." was my reply.  
"Who's gone? Percy?" he asked.  
At the sound of he's name,I let out a heart-broken wail,and continued sobbing.  
"Malcolm,alert the camp. Get everyone ready. Search for Percy. Look in the woods,the beach,underwater,the Big House,everywhere. Contact his mother,and tell Dionysus to contact Poseidon. See if they know where Percy is."  
"Right away." Malcolm replied,and left.  
Chiron tried to comfort me,and later,so did everyone else,even Clarisse. But I didn't listen. I couldn't hear there words,feel their comfort,because they weren't the warmth,comfort and love I wanted. I wanted Percy. My Percy. But he wasn't there. He was gone. He had broken his promise.

He had left me.


	2. Version 2 Rated M

**Note: This is the exact same story as version one,only with an added sex scene. So this version is obviously rated M. Just so you're warned. This also the first rated M fic I've written,so don't expect it to be great. I just read a few M fics,took some notes and worte this. So enjoy.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.:  
In the words of my boyfriend,Percy Jackson, demigod dreams suck.  
I had been going over blueprints for the rebuilding of Olympus,but I must have drifted off,because the next thing I knew,I was dreaming about Percy. He and I were sitting together,laughing,having a great time,when suddenly,a woman cloaked in goat skin came and took him away,saying  
"I'm afraid I'll have borrow him for a while."  
I tried to fight back,but she disappeared,and was replaced by a giant,with blue skin and reptilian legs.  
"So,you think you can stop us and rescue him? Let's see what you're future holds." he said,and waved a hand in front of my eyes. When he removed it,I saw a hideous scene. Camp Half-Blood was destroyed,burning,and blood was everywhere,the red of demigods mixing with the golden Ichor of the gods. The campers were dying,or dead. As I walked on,I came across Chiron,the Hunters of Artemis,and Artemis herself. They were all bruised,bloody and beaten,and were forced to do slave labour. Continuing through the camp I saw all the other gods in similar situations,but trapped in different ways. Yet there was no sign of Percy.  
I continued searching,praying for any sign of him. Suddenly,I found myself on the top point of Mount Olympus. Not the one n New York,but the actual mountain. And there,wrapped in gold chains,was Percy. He was being tortured,being cut into bits,piece by piece. He screamed in agony,and I tried to help him,but I passed right through. His blood spilled down the mountain,and his strangled cries echoed through the air. I wanted to do something,anything,but it was no use. And then,Percy's screams stopped,and he fell to the ground,bruised,battered,bloody with pieces missing,and he moved no more.  
"This shall be the future if you cannot find him," the female voice came back "If you cannot cooperate,you are doomed."  
I woke up sweating. I sat up in my bed,my sheets a tangled mess around me. The dream had seemed so real. I quickly jumped out of bed and raced out of the Athena cabin,not even caring that I was still in my nightgown. I ran as fast as I could to cabin 3,Poseidon's cabin,and pounded on the door frantically. Eventually it was answered by a very tired looking Percy,whom I assumed I had just woken up.  
"Annabeth?" he asked,confused, "What are you-?" he cut off suddenly and changed questions, "Why are you crying? What happened?"  
I brought a hand up to my cheek,surprised to find wetness there. I hadn't even realized I was crying.I couldn't speak,so he wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest,one arm wrapped around my waist protectively and his hand rubbing my back.  
"Shh,it's ok, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong,and I'll make it all better,I promise." he whispered i my ear.  
"I-I had a-a nightmare." I stammered, "There was blood and fire and you were d-d-dead-" I choked out.  
"Annabeth,Annabeth it's ok,you're safe now," he said,leading me inside.  
He walked me over to his bed,sat down,and pulled me into his lap. As I snuggled against his chest I finally realized he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxer began to rock me back and forth,whispering words of comfort while I sobbed into the crook of his neck.  
"I'm here,I'm fine,and nothing is going to happen." he said.  
"But Percy,she took you away from me. She took you away,and I couldn't do anything to get you back."  
"Who was she?" he asked.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
"Well whoever she was, she's not going to hurt you."  
"But it's not me she took,it's you."  
"Annabeth," he said,putting his hand under my chin and tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes. "I am never going to leave you. Nothing and no one could ever take me from you. Ever."  
"You mean it?" I asked,skeptical.  
"Of course," he replied, "You're stuck with me forever, Wise Girl."  
"But what if-" he put a finger to my lips,cutting me off.  
"Annabeth,I promise I will never,ever leave you. And have I ever broken a promise before?"  
I shook my head as he still had his finger on my lips.  
"Then you can trust me,right?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Good." he said as he removed his finger from my lips. He kissed my forehead,and I laid my head against his exposed chest.  
As he rocked me back and forth,I found myself still unable to calm down all the way. I didn't want to go back to the Athena cabin and sleep alone. So I mustered up what little courage i had left and asked, "Percy? Can I...can I sleep with you tonight?"  
Percy stared at me,and I thought he was going to say no.I looked down,embarrassed. I climbed out of his arms and headed for the door,fresher tears streaming down my face. I stopped when a hand grabbed mine. I turned around to Percy,and saw him smiling at me.  
"Of course you can," he replied, "you're question just caught me by surprise is all."  
I smiled at him,and ran into his arms. He pulled me onto the bed,covering me with the blanket as he lay down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest,both of us laying on our sides. I was just about to fall asleep when Percy whispered, "Annabeth?"  
"Hm?" I answered,too tired to speak.  
"I- I love you." he said.  
I froze and my breath caught. I looked up at Percy who was looking away with sadness in his eyes. He must have mistaken my surprise for uncertainty,like I had done just a few minutes before.  
"I love you too." I said.  
He looked down at me,a shy small slowly creeping on his face.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Of course Seaweed Brain,what's not to love?" I asked,teasing him.  
He chuckled,then kissed me softly. I melted against him, hands in his hair,and deepened the kiss,begging for more. After a few more minutes,he pulled away,still chuckling.  
"Someone's in a fun mood tonight," he teased.  
"Oh shut up. I can't help it when we're like this." I said.  
"I knew I was irresistible to you," Percy said.  
I bit my lip,a little nervous. He didn't know just how irresistible he was,and he had made some very not-so-innocent thoughts cross my mind. Something in the back of my brain told me something bad was going to happen,and soon,so I should use this time to do whatever I wanted with my super hot boyfriend.  
"Hey Percy, I...want to try something. But you're gonna have to trust me,ok?" I said tentatively.  
"I always trust you," he replied,kissing my cheek.  
I started kissing him,starting slow. But then I tried something new. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his lips,asking for entry. He slowly opened his mouth for me,and I put my tongue in it,and started roaming this new territory.

He deepened the kiss,his arms wrapping around my waist to pull me closer to him. I let out a moan as I put my hands behind his head,gripping his hair a forcing our mouths closer,if it were possible.  
After a few more minutes,I dropped my hands to his chest,allowing them to explore dips and curves,every inch of his upper body. Slowly,carefully, I slip my hands down to the hem of his boxers,and gripped them lightly,summoning up my courage to pull them down.  
"Annabeth," Percy gasped as he pulled away, "What...What are you doing?"  
"Please Percy,do this with me." I pleaded, "I need comfort,and this is how want it."  
"But...Annabeth...I..."  
"Please Percy," I said,looking up with him with desperate need and tears in my eyes, "Please."  
"...Okay..." Percy said,nodding.  
I thanked him by slipping my tongue in his mouth again,and returned my hands to their place on his boxers.  
As we continued to make out,he slipped his hands up my shirt and fondled my breasts through my bra. I moaned in pleasure,and broke the kiss so I could swiftly remove my nightgown. Percy reached behind me,unclipped my bra,and sliding it down my arms. My now exposed nipples hardened a bit at the sudden change in temperature.  
Percy flipped us over so he was towering over me. He leaned down and out his mouth on my left breast and started sucking. Using his tongue to fondle my nipple,he brought his other hand to tweak my right breast. I moan in pleasure,and I felt something harden against my leg.  
"Excited,are we?" I asked playfully.  
"Baby you have no idea," Percy said in deeper voice,teasing me.  
I giggled,and the way it made our bodies move due to how we were connected,it ended our conversation pretty quickly.  
I yanked his boxers down to his ankles,and he abruptly kicked them off. I tried look down at him,but as he was on me,that was hard to do. I flipped us over,so I was on him,and looked to see what I was dealing with. And I was not disappointed. Fully erect,Percy had to be a good 8 inches long. I bent down,and slowly licked head,being rewarded with a deep moan from Percy. Then I took of much as I could in my mouth,and started sucking. I used my tongue to lick all around his shaft,and used my hand to rub and stroke whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth. Percy moaned louder,yelling my name,and I thanked the gods the walls were sound-proof.  
The wonderful sounds he made only made me go faster,suck harder. He grabbed my hair and bobbed me along along to the rhythm he wanted and I did as I was told without complaint.  
"Annabeth," he warned, "I'm going to-" but that was all he could get out before he cummed in thick,long jets. I swallowed it all,then licked my lips and chin clean.  
"How was that?" I asked.  
"Amazing" Percy said breathlessly, "but we're not done yet."

Before I could ask,he abruptly flipped us over,so he was on top of me. Smirking,he lowered his head to my chest and began kissing his way down my body. He kissed in between my breasts,down my stomach,and up and down both my legs,purposely avoiding the one place I wanted him to touch me most.  
I let out a whimper,and he ceased his kissing and looked up at me,still smirking.  
"Patience,Wise Girl. Haven't you ever heard that good things come to those who wait?"  
"Screw waiting," I moaned, "I just need you right now."  
"You need me to what?"  
"Are you really gonna make me say it?"  
"More like beg for it,actually."  
I gave him a playful glare,but he didn't falter. Turning my head so I wouldn't look him in the eyes, I whispered, "Please Percy,I want you. I need you."  
"You need me to what?"  
"I need you to fuck me. To fuck me until we pass out from pleasure."  
"Your wish is my command," he replied.  
Putting his hand on my waist,he finally removed the last piece of clothing separating us,my underwear. Leaning down,he brought his mouth to my entrance and slowly licked the inside.  
"Oh gods," I moaned,lifting myself up to grant his tongue better access, "Oh gods Percy,don't stop."  
I could feel him smirking,but he continued as I asked. Once he finally removed himself,I whimpered in protest. I didn't want him to stop. That was when he took two fingers and jammed them inside of me. He pumped them in and out,and I moaned and gasped for him, not caring what he thought of it.  
"Percy," I gasped, "Fuck. Me. NOW."  
He removed his fingers from me and sat up,positioning himself over my entrance.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
I nodded,unable to speak.  
And with that simple gesture,he thrust down,penetrating me. I gasped in pain. I'd always known it would hurt,but I didn't think it would be this much. Percy kept completely still,allowing me to adjust to his size. He waited until I nodded again,then continued his journal into me.

The farther he got,the more pain I felt,I grimaced,a few tears streaming down my face. Percy leaned down,kissing my tears away.

"Annabeth,I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm hurting you."

"It's alright," I told him, "it's getting better."

As I said it,I realized it was true. The pain was subsiding,being replaced by immense pleasure.

"Move." I said,and Percy complied.

He started to pull himself out of me,then thrust back in again. I gasped and moaned as another wave of complete pleasure surged through me. "Faster. Harder." I growled,and he eagerly complied. We moved into a fast paced rhythm that I could barely keep up with,but somehow I managed. I moaned his name,and he moaned mine. We were no longer to people in love,but rather one person.

Being our first time,it doesn't take long until I experience my first orgasm,Percy cumming right along with me. Exhausted,he pulled himself out of me and lays by my side. I cuddle as close as I could to him and he wrapped both his arms around me. I sighed contently in his arms,and Percy rubbed my back.

He kissed my temple and said, "It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep if you want to have enough energy to think of a good excuse of why you were with me instead of in your own bed when Malcolm wakes up."  
"I suppose you're right." I yawned.  
"You're agreeing with me? You must be tired"he joked.  
I lightly smacked his arm, "Very funny,now let's go to sleep before you ruin the moment with more of your intelligent sayings."  
"Your wish is my command my love." he said.  
Something about the way he said it made shivers run up my spine and I snuggled even closer,if that were possible.  
"Don't I get a good-night kiss first?" I asked innocently,looking up at him.  
"Alright,but only because I love you." he replied,and kissed me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck,and he moved his down to my rolled us over so I was on top of him,and I felt safe and warm. We carried on like this for a few minutes,until we finally had to break apart for air. I looked down at his face,panting slightly as he brushed my hair back behind my ears. The goofy grin and the love-filled eyes made me blush,and I hoped it was too dark for him to notice. I laid down on top of him,laying my my head on his hands moved up and down my back,and I found myself drifting. Before I fell asleep,I had to know one thing.  
"Will you be there when I wake up?" I asked.  
"Of course," he said,kissing me for the last time that night, "I promise."  
I smiled in content and fell asleep.

…...

I awoke the next morning to the smell of the sea. That made me confused,since when does the Athena cabin smell like the ocean? I blinked and sat up,observing my surroundings. I jolted a little when I realized where I was,but relaxed as the events of last night came rushing back to me. Still smiling,I looked back down at the bed expecting to see a sleeping Percy. But he wasn't there. I glanced all around the cabin,but there was no sign of him. I climbed out of bed,panic rising in my chest.  
'It's ok Annabeth,' I told myself, 'he promised he'd be here. He probably got hungry and didn't want to wake you. Yeah,he'll be back in no time.'

So I sat down and I waited. But he still didn't come. By this time the entire camp was awake,and I was in trouble. There was no WAY I could be seen coming out of Percy's cabin in my nightgown. I really wished I had changed clothes last night before coming. I went to Percy's dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, adjusting the waist straps so they would fit. After a few more minutes of hunting a managed to find an old shirt that didn't fit him anymore,but was too lazy to get rid of. This may be one of the only times I thank the gods for his laziness.I pulled on the shirt and found it fit almost perfectly. Huh. Go figure. I took my nightgown and hid it under his mattress,I'd come for it later that night. I ran my fingers through my hair,attempting to make it look like I hadn't just come out of bed. With a quick glance at the mirror on the wall, I walked out the door,trying to look natural as I walked towards the Athena cabin,and promising to kill Percy for this later.  
I entered the cabin and thanked my mother it was empty. I quickly changed out of Percy's clothes and into my own,then went out to find the Seaweed Brain,so I could kill- I mean talk to,him.  
I ran to the pavilion where I met Tyson,but he told Percy hadn't been there all I ran into the woods,hoping to see him battling some monsters,but all I found was Grover and Juniper,who were a little busy,so I decided not to interrupt them. Then I ran up to Rachel's cave,but as she wasn't coming for a few more days, the place was empty of life. Next I went to the Big House where I,quite literally, ran into Chiron.  
"Annabeth? Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Chiron.  
"Sorry Chiron,I was just looking for Percy. I can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"  
"No,I'm afraid I haven't," said Chiron, "Have you tried looking in the pavilion?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"The forest?"  
"Yes."  
"His cabin?"  
"Yes"  
"Rachel's cave?"  
"Yes."  
"The beach?"  
I slapped a hand to my forehead, "No,how could I forget! Thanks Chiron,and if you see him,let him know I'd like a word."  
"I'll do just that." he said smiling knowingly.  
I waved to Chiron,then turned towards the beach. I ran as fast as I could,thinking of the ways I could hurt him without hurting myself or killing him due to his Achilles Curse. I reached the beach,and stopped in my tracks.

Percy wasn't there.

I ran up and down the beach twice,and even jumped into the ocean,swimming around as long as I could. But he wasn't anywhere. Panicking now,I raced back to my cabin and pulled a gold drachma out of my purse. Going into the bathroom,I created mist with the water to create a rainbow, then said, "Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow,accept this offering. Percy Jackson,wherever he is."  
"We're sorry,but it seems your call cannot be completed. The source you are trying to reach is either unavailable,enchanted,or dead. If you have any questions, please contact you."  
I was frozen for a moment,and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could,straight towards his inside,I collapsed on the bed,and sobbed my eyes out. I had no idea how long I cried. I just knew that my world was crashing down around me. Percy wasn't there. Percy wasn't there to wipe my tears this time. Wasn't there to hold me,to comfort me,whisper encouraging things in my ear. To tell me he loves me. He was gone,and I had no idea where he was,or when he was coming back.  
Malcolm found me eventually,after dark,still sobbing. He asked me what was wrong,but all I could say was "He's gone,he's gone". He tried to take me to the Big House,but I refused to move. Finally he left and came back with Chiron.  
"Annabeth what's wrong?" he asked.  
"He-he-he-he's g-g-gone." was my reply.  
"Who's gone? Percy?" he asked.  
At the sound of his name,I let out a heart-broken wail,and continued sobbing.  
"Malcolm,alert the camp. Get everyone ready. Search for Percy. Look in the woods,the beach,underwater,the Big House,everywhere. Contact his mother,and tell Dionysus to contact Poseidon. See if they know where Percy is."  
"Right away." Malcolm replied,and left.  
Chiron tried to comfort me,and later,so did everyone else,even Clarisse. But I didn't listen. I couldn't hear their words,feel their comfort,because they weren't the warmth,comfort and love I wanted. I wanted Percy. My Percy. But he wasn't there. He was gone. He had broken his promise.

He had left me.


End file.
